


Promise Me So

by tasibi



Series: Little things make a snowball (Lancelot week) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 7- Promises/Commitments, Gunshot Wounds, Lancelot Week 2K17, Last installment of the series, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Post-War, Promises, Same-Sex Marriage, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: I promise to hold you.To hold onto you and you to meTo return to your warmth and you to mineTo love you so tenderly you won't forget and will never leave





	Promise Me So

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I ddint update earlier. We had auditions (I'm nervous) and Choir Concert on the 7th. Then we NHD (National History Day) and all that jazz.

It became the small little things that mattered, a kiss on the cheek in the middle of battle, a reassuring smile, a find glance.

A promise.

They would hold we each underneath a blanket of stars, relishing in their moments together. It hurt sometimes, when they had to hide all this  _warmth_ from everyone else. The way Lances eyes lit up when he spoke so fondly, or the way Lotor would sigh, but seem utterly lovestruck as well.

Walking with a gun in his hands, he marched to Blue, before stoppng as he saw Lotor heading the opposite direction. 

He clasped Lotor's furry hands in his own tan ones.

"Promise me. You'll make it back?" Lotor chuckled.

"I promise." 

The sound of gun shots ringing through the battle field echoed in his ears, he crashed onto the ground, clutching his side. Lotor screamed at him to hold on, Keith did too, no. The whole team was yellng and crying. Lotor screamed the loudest, a feral growl in his throat as be practically tore apart the Galran soldiers.

He used Blues crooked mouth to enter and saw the bloody mess on the walls. Ignoring that all he picked up the freakishly light and limp body in his arms, sprinting to the landing castle ship.

Lotor sighed in relief as the blue paladin was placed inside the healing pod.

_Promise me, You'll come back._  


\--

Lance walked down the aisle, smile large on his face as he looked at his groom-to-be. The alien looked conflicted as to whether be embarased or delighted. He held onto his hands, Lotor smiled gently at him.

"Do you promise to stay by each others sides, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Lotor gazed at him, looking into the pure blue that was Lance, his eyes beaming joy. This man was who he was going to spend his life with, to fight over petty things and to laugh with, to hug close in bed and spend intimate times together. Lance gazed back, and be didn't even hesitate before he said.

"I do" 

**Author's Note:**

> Marriage is great


End file.
